


The Insult Series

by MissEighties



Series: The Insult Series: Based on the work by SweetDeceiver [1]
Category: David Sylvian - Fandom, Duran Duran, Japan (Band), Nick Rhodes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEighties/pseuds/MissEighties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After what happened between them, Nick Rhodes and David Sylvian couldn't just part ways after one night. The night they had was one that they would have to try and duplicate another time. Before anything had happened that night, Nick had asked David if he thought that anyone would have noticed they had left the bar. Well, it was inescapable that at least Simon Napier-Bell would have indeed noticed in general. The other gentlemen at the tables might not have noticed at that point, but since they had been gone for so long, something might have slipped into their minds.</p><p>This fic explores what happens after the scene between Nick and David. If you haven't read the first Archive Of Our Own post, then, I highly recommend that you go and check it out before reading the following story. Thanks. Please, enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Insult](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259398) by [SweetDeceiver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetDeceiver/pseuds/SweetDeceiver). 



> This is not written or endorsed by SweetDeceiver. It is only a continuation for those who enjoyed the first story. 
> 
> The link to the original story is here:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1259398?view_adult=true
> 
> Please go support SweetDeceiver! Thanks very much, and, I hope you enjoy this continuation! Please let me know how you liked it in a comment after reading.

_In the back of his mind he could feel the worries and badness that he had banished tonight beginning to creep back, the old emptiness beginning to gape. He glanced over at Nick, and felt a painful twinge of desire. He wondered whether, if he tried long enough, he could take back whatever Nick had taken from him, whatever it was that made him feel so faded. Spite welling up inside him, David turned over and hid his face in the sheets._

[ \- SweetDeceiver ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetDeceiver/pseuds/SweetDeceiver)

 

The next morning, David’s eyes fluttered open to see Nick, still there in the bed with him. The boy had apparently cuddled up closer to him after they had fallen asleep. Oh no, David thought as he realized they had stayed the whole night together at his place. He resigned to let it go and just sighed and closed his eyes once more after a quick check of the time of the electric clock set on top of his sideboard. It was still pretty early in the morning and he didn’t want to wake his younger bed partner up yet.

 

Nick turned over again, his back against David’s front side; he had probably heard the rustle of the duvet. He was still pretty drowsy and a slight bit sore from what had taken place in David’s bedroom the night previous. He took a quiet breath and dozed back off into the deep sleep he had a few moments before.

 

David placed his arm over Nick’s frame under the sheets, holding him affectionately in his casual way. It was similar to that way he would place his arm over one of his band mates’ shoulders as well, but different in a way he couldn’t describe completely. He knew though, that it had very much to do that he had just been intimate with Nick. He enjoyed that night more than he’d expected he would. It was a nice feeling to love and be loved by someone other than a crazy young fan of his just in passing on the street somewhere, which was also a totally different thing entirely to last night’s experience.

 

David felt himself drift asleep soon after, contented in his choice of pillow. Granted, this pillow could move, but it was a nice addition anyway. He thought about this analogy in his head before he went to sleep, not dreaming of anything, but instead finally finding a peaceful rest. He had once again let go of the fears he was feeling last night after their encounter. So, now all he did, and was glad to, was sleep soundly for another hour or so with Nick, until the buzzer rang on the door, jolting them both awake.

 

“Stay here, okay?” David said softly, in almost a whisper. His tone of voice was kind and careful, as if he knew exactly who it, rather, who they were at the door.

 

Nick just nodded and sighed, covering himself up, deeply, under the sheets. He watched as David slipped on a soft, white terry robe from the chair in the corner of the bedroom. He then seemed to float out of the room, without another word for the moment.

 

Bet it’s my band, he thought, leaving Nick alone in the bed temporarily. He walked out to the entryway door and looked through the peephole. Exactly right. He sighed and unlocked the first of two locks on the door, just opening the door as far as the small, little chain went. The other lock was the one that actually unlocked the door.

 

“Yes?” David asked, squinting: the morning sunlight hitting his face brightly.  “What is it... this early in the morning?” He rubbed his eyes, closing them as he said this.

 

Mick answered for the others. He was usually the more talkative of the bunch. “Well, we just wanted to come over and take you to breakfast. And to hopefully talk about... your discussion with Nick.” He barely chuckled, his lips pressed tightly, holding back laughter. The others seemed to get it, too.

 

“Okay, okay...” David was a bit annoyed at Mick’s lip service. “Give me a second to dress.”

 

He saw no point in hiding it, and he couldn’t just leave the other males out there on the stoop. He let them in without speaking, motioning them to make themselves comfortable in the living room.

 

“Yeah... haha.” Mick said, letting out a quiet laugh, after David was out of the range that he could hear him in.

 

David, not hearing what his bassist had said, walked back into his bedroom to see Nick, sitting up now, alert as if it were someone other than David he heard.

 

He knew what David was going to say. And as if he’d read his mind. “Nick, ah, they… know. They know about what we did.”

 

“What?” Nick replied in embarrassment, cheeks reddening. “How much… do they know?”

 

“They don’t know exactly what happened but they know we did something… something sexual.”

 

Nick nodded and stared down at the floor, his cheeks still painted with the light rosy crimson shade. He got out of the bed and quickly pulled a sheet off to cover himself. Even though David already knew what he looked like nude, he still felt self-conscious. Maybe it was the fact that there was company just in the other room… or perhaps the fact that it was daylight? Well, at any rate, he scrambled around in a cute way trying to find the scattered clothes from the floor.

 

David chuckled and walked over to Nick who was once again struggling with the leather pants, like last night. He walked over to him and gave him a hug from behind, telling him it would all be fine and not to worry about anything.

 

“Don’t worry, Nick. I’ll straighten those ol’ chummies out. It’ll work out. Trust me,” he said, turning Nick by his shoulders to face him, looking him straight in the eyes, instantly calming down the frazzled, frizzy, morning-haired Rhodes.

 

David gave Nick a light kiss on the cheek and picked up the magenta shirt Nick had worn the other night off the floor and pulled it onto him with a loving glance at his chest. David then leaned closer to him, and let their foreheads touch, and closed his eyes. He kissed Nick again there on his forehead.

 

Nick honestly wanted more then, but he knew that wouldn’t have been a good idea, considering the company of David’s band in the other room. He gave David a kiss firmly on the lips.

 

“We’ll have to continue this later.”

 

David nodded and sighed. “Indeed, we will.”

 

Nick stayed silent but nodded also, blushing.

 

David then went to put clothes on himself, not caring about stripping down once more in front of Nick. “Nick... I love you.” he said, with eyes fixed toward the floor, embarrassed at his admission of love to the young Duran Duran member.

 

“You… you do? Really?”

 

David looked up again and walked to him, a soft expression gracing him. He gently folded his arms around Nick for a genuine hug. “Yes, Nick. As a matter of fact, I do.” He kissed Nick again on the lips, holding on a bit longer this time.

 

Nick closed his eyes and felt his heels ground into the floor, his heart all aflutter. David stopped and, shortly after, resumed getting dressed. Nick did the same, buttoning his shirt to all but two buttons.

 

“Ready to brave the crowd out there? Heh...” David asked Nick, somewhat nervous to walk outside to the others, just to confirm their suspicions. He laughed softly, awkwardly. God, I’m an idiot. We should have went back to the bar again and all this could have been avoided, David thought, internally kicking himself for it.

 

Nick looked over to David from where he stood, near the window, fooling with the drapery. He often fidgeted when he was nervous for something. This was definitely one of those times. “Well, we have no choice...” So, in other words, no, David. I’m not ready to see them all right now… Nick thought, his nerves obviously showing. He walked gingerly over to David again, who was standing at the doorway.

 

David turned his head to the side and smiled with a closed mouth. “It’ll be okay. I’ll slap ‘em if they say any-

thing out of line.”

 

So they reluctantly walked out into the living room, together of course, to greet Mick, Steve, and Richard. Robert Dean had decided not to tag along, perhaps wanting to make it less awkward to not have  _ everyone _ there. But at this point, David didn’t care what the boys thought of what he did on his own time.

  
  


“Well, look what the cat dragged in...” said another familiar voice. That has to be Simon, David thought. Sure enough he was right. He looked to where the voice had come from: Simon LeBon, whom was standing cross-legged next to Mick. Mick ignored the guy, knowing he was just his usual self, being loud and at times, crude.

 

“Can't you just shut up? God, Simon…” David said, rolling his eyes. Nick stepped forward and David put his arm around his shoulder, not ashamed of last night's actions. David smiled at him, but then frowned once again as he looked again to LeBon. “You can be so... rude! You  _ really _ need to learn to filter yourself.”

 

Simon rolled his eyes as well, not really listening to David's words. He looked to Nick and said, “ _ You _ must have had a good time last night, em?”

 

Nick opened his eyes wide and blushed, clearly embarrassed to be called out on it. “ I guess I did… I dunno.”

 

Simon smirked. “Oh come on, I mean, you had  _ sex _ with David Sylvian. You had to have enjoyed it a little bit.”  Simon kept going in making Nick blush.

 

“God, Simon! I  _ did _ , okay?” Nick looked away and mumbled to himself, perhaps regretting not going back to the club that previous night. “Can you just stop talking,  _ please _ ?” His face was redder than it had ever been.

 

Simon walked over to Nick and David and smiled at them both, clearly satisfied with his pestering of Nick. “Don't worry, because I'm not judging you guys. It’s your lives. I'm actually a little jealous...”  Simon looked down at his feet, wishing that he was Nick last night: he also had a crush on David Sylvian.

 

David just ignored him and brushed past him. Nick followed, not really knowing what to do in this situation. “Well, it's not like I'm going to _do_ anything with you. If that's what you thought...” he said as he chuckled.

 

Nick tried not to picture Simon with David but it didn’t work. He ended up picturing them in his mind doing the same thing that David and him did last night. He let out a grunt of frustration and yelled at Simon, “God, can't you just _go home_? Don't you have anything _better_ to do then come here and _bug_ _us_?”

 

Simon's expression immediately changed; he'd never heard Nick yell at him before. They were usually like best friends, just teasing each other and enjoying each other's company. But, today was different. After Simon started teasing Nick about what he was doing with David last night, Nick had finally decided that he and Simon wouldn't really get along for quite a while.

 

“Simon! Just leave! And, take them with you, too. I will see you guys some other time. In fact, I will call you.” Nick turned around and buried his face in David’s chest. “Just… go. Now. Bye...” he said, his voice a bit muffled, as he only turned his head slightly to address Simon and the other gentlemen.

 

Steve, Mick, and Richard were the first to turn and go back out the door. Nick didn’t really mind them, but since they were already gone, he didn’t bother to call out to them to tell them to stay. After a couple of seconds of just standing there, staring at Nick, Simon left, too. He didn’t look back as he left, but he did say quietly, “I’m sorry...” and stepped out the door, and closed it behind them all. They then left in another taxi cab and went their separate ways: it was Saturday and no recording sessions were planned for that day, anyway.

 

Thank God they all left, Nick thought, still tightly wrapped in David’s arms. He sighed and put his head to the side, sort of cuddling in more, also listening to David’s heartbeat. “I’m sorry I made this happen, David.” he said, almost starting to cry, eyes getting a little teary.

 

“I’m just sorry I didn’t take you back yesterday...” David said, regretting that decision. “Will everything be okay?”

 

“I don’t know yet… it’s just Simon…  _ He is so rude sometimes! _ ” He shrieked slightly at that remark, one frustrated little tear falling down his cheek as he looked up to David. “Sorry if I’m crying...” he looked down again, staring at the floor between them.

 

David grabbed Nick’s cheeks and stared at him for a moment. “You don’t ever need to apologise to me.” He smiled and leaned in to kiss him once again, his hands now falling to Nick’s back and hip. After a couple seconds, he pulled away and smiled again, still not feeling ashamed at himself. He walked with Nick slightly forward, and lay him down on the sofa and began to kiss him again, his hands roaming over Nick’s chest and stomach.

 

“Nn, David?” he asked, trailing off a bit, forgetting what he wanted to ask him while David’s hand had reached down to his new erection.. “Never mind...” he said, letting his mind go blank and only focusing on what it felt like to be touched by David. “Oh… hm...” he closed his eyes and let himself be pleasured again.

 

David unzipped Nick’s pants again, and reached into them to grab at Nick’s cock, then wrapped his hand around it and started to move his slender fingers tightly up and down it. “I thought you’d say that...” and continued, knowing Nick would start to moan soon. It satisfied him to be the one giving rather than receiving.

  
They continued like that until it was time to eat breakfast and they decided to go out to eat. David had a good feeling that today would be a good day, and just hoped that Nick felt the same.


	2. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, I cannot find the document at this time, but when I do, I will definitely upload it, completed.

Sorry! If you were looking for the second chapter, it is not completed yet!

 

But if you'd like you may read my uploading process.

 

 

 

So, my stories all start off as Google Docs, so this is my process from then on:

   1. Type story in Docs

      2. Edit draft in Docs

         3. Select all text in Docs

            4. Paste into chapter draft on AO3

               5. Publish and preview, or publish without preview to AO3

That's about all, folks! I will work as fast as I can to complete the next chapter. Thank you for your kindness, kudos, and consideration!

 

\- MissEighties

**Author's Note:**

> This is not written or endorsed by SweetDeceiver. It is only a continuation for those who enjoyed the first story. 
> 
> The link to the original story is here:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1259398?view_adult=true
> 
> Please go support SweetDeceiver! Thanks very much, and, I hope you enjoy this continuation! Please let me know how you liked it in a comment after reading.


End file.
